


Light Rain- Aftermath of Heavy Rain

by WolfKomoki



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Common Core Math, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Body Experiences, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfKomoki/pseuds/WolfKomoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of Heavy Rain. Norman is hero on the news, Shaun and Ethan have a new house,Norman has resigned from the FBI after dealing with Tripto withdrawal, Ethan is grieving Madison, Blake is dealing with Norman's absence, Scott is on the run and grieving Lauren. Jethan (Ethan x Norman Jayden) Blake Norman friendship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving on

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: Heavy Rain is owned by Quantic Dream. I do not own Heavy Rain. This takes place during the follow ending to the game, so keep these things in mind when reading them.  
> 1\. Ethan is alive.  
> 2\. Jayden saves Shaun instead of Ethan. He's dubbed a hero by the media.  
> 3\. Madison is dead. She was killed when she tried to save Shaun.  
> 4\. Lauren is dead. She was killed when Scott left her in the car, tied up, underwater where she drowned.  
> 5\. Finally, Ethan and Shaun are living in a new house.  
> 6\. Scott Shelby aka Scott Sherppard aka The Origiami Killer is alive and on the run.
> 
> This picks up directly after that. Also, this is a Jayden x Ethan fanfiction. That means it's slash. Don't like it? Don't read it. For those of you who do like it read and review! Thanks!

**Heavy Rain is owned by Quantic Dream. I do not own Heavy Rain. This takes place during the follow ending to the game, so keep these things in mind when reading them.**   
**1\. Ethan is alive.**   
**2\. Jayden saves Shaun instead of Ethan. He's dubbed a hero by the media.**   
**3\. Madison is dead. She was killed when she tried to save Shaun.**   
**4\. Lauren is dead. She was killed when Scott left her in the car, tied up, underwater where she drowned.**   
**5\. Finally, Ethan and Shaun are living in a new house.**   
**6\. Scott Shelby aka Scott Sherppard aka The Origiami Killer is alive and on the run.**   
  
**This picks up directly after that. Also, this is a Jayden x Ethan fanfiction. That means it's slash. Don't like it? Don't read it. For those of you who do like it read and review! Thanks!**

 

          Shaun had gone to school this morning and Ethan was alone with his thoughts. Jayden had been dubbed a hero by the media for saving Shaun. Madison was killed by the Origami Killer while trying to save Shaun. Lauren Winter, Scott Shelby’s partner, had drowned in a car after being tied up. Ethan and Shaun were living in a new house. The thing that sucked the most was that the heartless man that killed his son was still alive and on the run.

          “Damn you Scott Shelby! How the hell are you not behind bars asshole? My kid is traumatized because of you! Madison’s blood is on _your_ hands!” Ethan growled, punching the table in anger as tears begin to fall from his eyes. Meanwhile Norman had quit his job after having a hallucination that tiny tanks were on his desk ready to shoot. He runs around the office having more hallucinations of tiny tanks trying to shoot him.

          “Norman! Norman! What are you doing?” Charlene calls while chasing him. Eventually he gets to Blake who currently looks like a shadowy monster like figure. This is when he freezes, as the hallucination takes a turn for the worse.

          “Shit, just what I didn’t need.” Blake groaned, slapping him as hard as he could. Norman watched as the entire room cracked with hallucinations and all. Suddenly the room looked less terrifying, and Blake sighed as his coworker slowly snapped back to reality after…whatever the hell that episode was.

          “What the hell was all that about Norman?” Blake asked, completely confused.

          “And you care why?” Norman answered in a cold tone that Blake had never heard in the man before. This was the man that refused to shoot a man, even if it would risk Blake getting killed. A man that was regarded as Shaun Mars’s hero, and yet here he was staring at him with the coldest, most hateful eyes he had ever seen in the man.

“You want to know the _real_ reason why I didn’t shoot that man that was aiming a gun at you?” He growled, the hatred in eyes still there.

          “You were scared.” Blake taunted, trying not to show his fear.

          “I was hoping he’d _kill_ you. Then I wouldn’t have to see your sorry ass ever again.” Jayden smirked.

          “Get out of here!” Blake growled, shoving him to the floor. Norman groaned and slowly got up from the floor, having ditched his Ari. He didn’t have then anymore so he wobbled out of the station. He managed to get into his car before the pain became too much to bear, and he cried out in pain. Ethan was just coming to the station to get a restraining order against Shelby and Blake when he heard his cries of pain.

          “Jayden?” He called, waiting for an answer. When he didn’t get one he followed the sound of pained screaming and found his car.

          “Jayden!” He gasped, opening the door and pulling him out.

          “What’s the matter?” He then realized that he was bruised and had a black eye.

          “Shit! Did Carter do this to you?” He asked, to which Jayden nodded.

          “I’m calling the police.” Ethan growled.

          “No, wait!  Let’s get away from here first!” Jayden gasped in pain.

          “Okay Norman.” Ethan said as he helped him to the passenger seat. After they were both in the car and had their seatbelts on, Ethan rushed  to the hospital with Jayden. When they got there he was taken in, and Ethan returned home to Shaun.

          “Dad! Where did you go? I got home from school and…” He ran up to his father and hugged him in tears.

          “Shaun I’m sorry! I’m sorry! I went to get a restraining order for Blake and Scott but I had to rush Jayden to the hospital!” Ethan cried.

          “Wait Jayden? What happened to him?” Shaun screamed. Jayden was the man that had saved him, and his hero.

          “I don’t know. He was badly hurt and I think Blake may have done this to him.” Ethan told him.

          “What is his problem? Why does he hate my hero?” Shaun asked, clearly angry.

          “You know Shaun there are bad people in this world. They have no reason to be, they just choose to be, and it’s really sad.” Ethan explained. Shaun sighed and walked over to the television, turning it to his favorite channel. Not even his favorite cartoons could drown out the sadness he felt from his father. He sighed, turning off the TV as he looked into the sadness in his dad’s eyes.

          “Do you miss her?” He asked, trying to get him to speak.

          “Yeah Shaun, I do.” He answered, tears falling from his eyes.

          “I want to see her grave dad.” Shaun begged. Ethan looked up at him for the first time in a long time, and he slowly got up.

          “Okay son.” He said, calling a cab as he was in no condition to drive. The cab then picked them up and drove to the cemetery. From there Shaun and Ethan went to her grave.

          “Hey Madison. I sure do miss you. Wait for me, for we’ll be together again someday.” He whispered to the grave.

          “Thank you for helping my father. I just wish you were here to help him now.” Shaun cried, as they returned to the cab and went home. A week passed since then. Shaun went to school, and Ethan got his restraining orders. Norman got out of the hospital and was sent home. One day passed since then, and Norman showed up at Ethan’s door.

          “Hello?” He called out, not seeing anyone yet.

          “Coming!” Ethan called, putting on a shirt. He then looked at the peep hole and when he realized that it was Norman he let him in. Norman closed the door, and walked over to Ethan with a smile.

          “Thanks for um you know…” He muttered, referring to him taking him to the hospital.

          “Oh yeah you’re welcome. Um… how are you?” Ethan asked. Neither one was much on small talk, so it was awkward.

          “I’m…I…” Norman’s hands began to shake. _Oh shit…shit! Not now!_

          “Norman?” Ethan asked with concern. His face was extremely pale at this point, and his hands were shaking, badly.

Norman looked up, or _tried_ to at least. The vertigo wasn’t making it easy, that’s for sure. Norman stared at Ethan until he couldn’t anymore. Ethan and everything else in the room went black as his eyes rolled back in his head as he passed out. The last thing he heard was Ethan frantically calling his name.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Talk about a hella late update. Three years later and I update this. I apologize for that but honestly I had writer's block. Yes, common core math is a real thing here in America. It's bullsh*t right?

            My name is Norman Jayden and according to the media, I’m a hero. I’ve been dating Ethan Mars for a few months now. Shaun has been having night terrors much to my and Ethan’s worry. He’d often wake in the middle of the night, screaming for Ethan to save him.

          I don’t know if the kid will ever be okay after the Origami Killer incident. It hurts me knowing that he’s still out there on the run.

Shaun had started middle school. It almost didn’t feel real, how had a year passed since the rush to save his life?

          “Hey, you’ve been up for almost twenty-four hours. Come on, go to sleep.” Ethan begged, gently caressing my face. I couldn’t sleep knowing that he was still out there.

          “Norman please, you’ve got to sleep. You’re going to get sick if you don’t.” Ethan begged.

          “I can’t he’s still out there…” I tried to protest.

          “I know but you’ve got to sleep. Shaun’s fine. He’s asleep. Now come on, sleep.” Ethan tried to reassure me, pushing me down on the bed in an attempt to get me to sleep. Eventually I fell asleep when he held me close, running his fingers through my hair.

_In my dream I was staring at a green sky. I looked up and the rain began to fall. I screamed as the rain burned my skin._

I woke up gasping for air and trashing in my sleep, when I heard Ethan’s voice calling my name.

          “Shh, shh, you’re alright. It’s alright. It’s just a dream.” He told me, trying to calm me down. Eventually I closed my eyes as I went back to sleep. When I woke up Shaun had just gotten home from school, and was doing his homework. Yawning, I slowly walked into the kitchen and looked at his homework.

_43-13=13+2=15+5=20+10=30+10=40+30=43._

I just stared at it. What the hell is this bullshit?

          “Ethan, have you seen Shaun’s homework?” I asked.

          “Tell me about it. This is that new “common core math”.” Ethan sighed.

          “Well it’s stupid.” I growled. What was wrong with the old way to do math?

          “Okay I’m finished!” Shaun exclaimed.

          “Good! Come on, let’s go watch your favorite show.” Ethan smiled, sitting on the couch with Shaun.

          “I’m going to get some food. Do you want pizza or Chinese?” I asked, standing at the front door.

          “Pizza.” Shaun and Ethan unanimously agreed.

          “Alright I’m going.” I smiled, walking outside the door as I got in the car, driving into town to get the food. When I started driving my hands started to tremble. Soon enough I lost control of the wheel, and I crashed into a tree. My world went black after that. I woke up about an hour later to the sound of someone frantically pounding on the car.

          “Sir? Are you alright? Sir?” A voice called from outside. I looked up to realize that I was upside down. There was blood on the windshield from where I had crashed. When I looked to the right of the car I was staring at my own body.

          When the car had crashed apparently I had hit my head, as I was bleeding profusely from my forehead. My eyes were completely closed, and I looked peaceful, almost as if I had just fallen asleep.

          Only I’m pretty sure that I’m dead, and this out of body experience is only temporary before I walk into the light forever. The man on the other side of glass grabs my body as he pulls me out of the car. Slowly I crawl out of the car as I watch him dial for emergency services.

          I didn’t understand the language he was speaking but based on his tone he was freaking out. After thirty minutes the ambulance arrived and they put me inside.

          “What do we got?” A doctor asked, looking over my body. Apparently I had bruising across my chest and abdomen. Small abrasions from the airbag, and cuts on my forehead from when my head smacked against the windshield. They tended to my head first, cleaning and bandaging the cuts after checking for any brain damage.

          Next they tended to my chest, then my abdomen. Finally, they nurse the abrasions as I was rushed to the operating room. I tried to go into the door, but something was blocking me from going inside.

          So, I sat on the floor as I waited for the doctors to operate on my body. I stayed like that for a few minutes when I felt a small hand on my shoulder.

          “Is that you in there?” An elderly female voice asked, gaining my attention. I quickly stood up as I look at her.

          “You can _see_ me?” I gasped.

          “Aw man, you’re new to this aren’t you?” She asked.

          “New? New to what?” I asked with confusion. I woke up outside of my body, and no one could see me until now. What the hell was going on?

          “What’s happening to you is called an out of body experience.” The woman explained.

          “Am I dead?” I asked. I had often suspected this, after all, it wasn’t normal to be outside my body.

          “Oh no. You’re perfectly alive honey.” She chuckled.

          “And what about you?” I asked.

          “I’m… in a coma. The doctors they, they don’t think my body will recover.” She sighed.

          “I’m so sorry.” I gasped. Suddenly the door to my room opened and I took this opportunity to run through the door as it was forced closed, trapping me inside.

          “ _Come on Jayden. Come back to us.”_ The doctor begged, trying to force air into my body. Slowly I focused on my body as I gripped my hand. My world goes white and suddenly I open my eyes and I’m gasping for air.

          “He’s back!” A voice called.

          “Get the oxygen! Hurry!” Another voice called as they pressed the mask to my face. I breathed with relief when the gas entered my lungs.

          “Contact the patient’s boyfriend, get him down here.” Was the last thing I heard as I fell asleep.

 

 

 

 


End file.
